All Over Again
by mssekishi
Summary: Short sequel to Pretty Actions.


Hi, Seki here. This is a very shortttt sequel from Pretty Actions, so i suggest before reading this, you may wanna read that. I may or may not continue this story; i've got an idea of how it'll go, just that i cant find the time to pen everything down. So i rather not start it first. This, like my other stories isnt beta-d, so there will be typos, punctuation errors and mistakes along the way, so pardon me for that. Reviews are appreciated and lastly, enjoy!

xoxoxoxo

Yamamoto gripped the white sheets around him so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Hnng!" Yamamoto squirmed, closing his eyes shut as Hibari pushed his erection into him swiftly. "Wa—Wait! Slow—slow down!"

"Tsk, so…tight," Hibari said through his gritted teeth and waited for Yamamoto to relax before moving. "You'll…have to relax or it'll be hard for both of us."

Hibari bend forward, unconsciously pushing himself deeper into Yamamoto as he kissed the swordsman's neck.

Yamamoto moaned as Hibari pushed into him. _How the heck is he going to relax when that guy doesn't even give him time to get used to it! He sighed and forced himself to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

Yamamoto opened his eyes and gazed at the beautiful man above him.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Hibari lifted Yamamoto's thighs and prodded them to wrap around his waist. Yamamoto conceded and Hibari started moving his hips slowly, finding for the sac of nerves at every thrust.

_Pain._ Yamamoto was definitely feeling pain. Up till this point, he did not feel any pleasure with every thrust he received. He bit his lip till the point he tasted blood. As though a predator sensing blood, Hibari bend over to kiss Yamamoto's scar then moved to his lips and licked the tiny red droplets which surfaced on the skin. Yamamoto's lips stung when Hibari's saliva touched it but that didn't stop him from kissing the man deeply. Yamamoto moaned softly as they make out and when Hibari finally hit his core, Yamamoto broke away from the kiss.

"Aah!" Hazel brown eyes widened in shock. _Did…Did he just make that embarrassing sound? _

Hibari smirked, as a drop of sweat rolled down from his temples. "Is that it?"

Yamamoto flushed red. "Is what it? W-What are you talking about?"

"Hm? This is what I'm talking about." Hibari thrust his hips forward swiftly, earning another similar moan from handsome swordsman beneath him.

"Aah!" Yamamoto quickly turned his head to the side. _Idiot! Idiot!_

Hibari turned Yamamoto's head back to face him with his slender index finger. "That's…where you'll feel good."

As if it was possible, Yamamoto flushed even redder. "St—Stop saying things like that!"

"Herbivore," Hibari picked up the pace and rocked his hips into the man, hitting the same spot with precision. Yamamoto arched his body in pleasure at every thrust. Yamamoto was enjoying the whole thing right now. He no longer felt pain when Hibari's erection slammed right back into him.

"Haa," Yamamoto panted as he reached out one of his hands to Hibari. "Hi—Hibari."

Hibari intertwined his fingers with Yamamoto's and brought them up to kiss them. He began to nibble on his fingers and then biting his index finger down hard till he tasted blood. The black haired male lapped up the blood oozing from the wound, showing an erotic scene to the younger male.

Yamamoto turned pink as he saw that Hibari sucking off his finger. _He swore; Hibari Kyoya is the most beautiful man on Earth. _

"Haa!" Yamamoto looked over to Hibari with his half-lidded eyes. He was drowning in pleasure. "Nn…Hibari, I'm coming."

Hibari gave one last thrust and he felt the inner walls clamped down on his erection. Yamamoto shuddered before releasing his seed on both of their bellies. Not long after, Hibari came shortly inside Yamamoto. Hibari rolled over and lay next to Yamamoto.

"Ne, Hibari. Will you forgive me now?"

xoxoxoxo

"Hey Hibari? What are we?"

"What?"

"Are we fuck buddies..?"

"Thwack!" Yamamoto stumbled onto the floor by Hibari's tonfas.

"Bastard." Hibari spat and stomped away from the man on the floor.

"Hi-Hibari?" Yamamoto blinked as he held his bruised cheek.

xoxoxoxo

Yamamoto stared into Hibari's cobalt eyes. "Please. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Weeks have passed since that day Yamamoto asked the stupid question. _It's time to forgive him right?_

Hibari pursed his lips. He turned away from Yamamoto as he mumbled softly, "If you ever say that again, I swear that I'll bite you to death, for good."

_D—did you just? _ Yamamoto smiled brightly. "Ahahaha! Thank you Hibari!" Yamamoto pulled Hibari close to his chest.

Hibari resisted the urge to elbow the man at his ribs for being too clingy. He sighed, "Idiot." _Just only this once, he noted. _

Yamamoto chuckled and nuzzled his face into the messy black hair. _Even so, I'm still your idiot. _

xoxoxoxo

Owari..? :P


End file.
